


Impressions

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a walk in the park John Watson learns that his best friend has never made a snow angel. Well, that needs to be changed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

[Fic inspired by this](http://mrgayholmes.co.vu/post/104411034471/barachiki-sherlock-goes-all-reichenbachy-in-the)

 

John loved walking in the park. It didn’t matter the season, they all had their joys. It was December now and John was enjoying the first heavy snowfall of the year along with half of London. “Why are they lying on the snow?” asked Sherlock petulantly.  He was looking at the hordes of children bundled up in scarves and snowsuits, all rolling around in the snow, laughing and giggling.

“They’re making snow angels.” replied John smiling fondly over at his tall companion. The cold weather made Sherlock’s cheeks rosy, the weather induced blush was a charming addition to his already very handsome face. Sherlock refused to wear a hat so his curls blew around in the wind making him seem wild and untamed.

“Snow angels?” Sherlock sounded mystified.

“Don’t tell me you’ve not made a snow angel!” John was aghast. That was like finding out Sherlock had never been in a snowball fight, how did any child resist the urge to play in snow if they had the opportunity?

“I didn’t really go outside during ill weather.” replied Sherlock sulkily, “I only had Mycroft as a companion and he didn’t like to be uncomfortable. We read instead.”

John stared at his best friend, “Oh. That’s just so wrong. That’s _so_ wrong Sherlock!” Without thinking John reached out and took Sherlock’s hand in his, leading the tall man to the expanse of grass that was now covered in several inches of new-fallen snow, “It’s dead easy. All you do is….” John demonstrated, falling back into the snow and waving his arms and legs slowly until the snow brushed away, leaving only the hard-packed surface beneath him. Holding his hand out John got Sherlock to heft him forward so as not to disturb the image he’d created, “See, an angel.”

Sherlock stared at John as if he’d turned into some kind of alien creature, “You actually think I’m going to flail around in the snow…for fun?”

“Well not on purpose.” said John reasonably and pushed Sherlock over. The tall man fell inelegantly backwards landing with an undignified whoomf , “Don’t roll around, extend your arms and legs and move them up and down, just like the children are doing.”

Sherlock’s face was now red with more than cold but he was already in the snow, this was hardly the oddest thing he’d ever done, and since there were so many samples to choose from Sherlock decided gathering a little data was always advantageous. He did as instructed, tentatively moving his limbs, his face fixed in an expression of intense concentration as he took in every detail of the experience he could. “Try to enjoy it Sherlock. It looks like you’re receiving some kind of unpleasant medical procedure. Pretend or something, you’re a great actor. Fake a smile before you frighten the kiddies.”

“It’s cold. There’s snow in my sock now. Am I done?” John helped him out and Sherlock looked at his impression. It was ungainly looking, the wings too big, the legs too long. John’s was right beside his and _his_ angel looked exactly as an angel should, perfect. Sherlock paced away, shaking the snow off of his Belstaff and retying his blue scarf. He let his gaze range here and there as he took in one snow angel after another, all of them were imperfect in one way or the other, either a wing was marred, or they hadn’t gotten up cleanly, or as John had warned, they had rolled around and disfigured their impression until it was hard to tell if it was a snow angel at all. Sherlock backtracked and checked them all over again, including the new ones that had been produced during his investigation, it was a certainty, “You are perfect.” declared Sherlock, “Your snow angel is the best one here.”

John looked surprised, and to _Sherlock’s_ surprise the smaller man blushed and stammered out his thanks, “It’s just a snow angel Sherlock, I’m not actually perfect.”

Sherlock looked down at his best friend and sniffed, “It’s all a matter of perspective I suppose John. From the all the available data I can tell you with assurance that you are indeed perfect in every context and I count myself fortunate to have secured as my only friend such a one.”

Sherlock stalked away, brushing away the remnants of snow that still clung to him. John hadn’t moved an inch, he was just standing in the snow looking entirely surprised. Sherlock stopped, turned, went back and stood in front of the doctor, “For heaven’s sake John, surely I have been obvious enough!”

Sherlock leaned down with a huff and for the first time ever pressed a long sweet kiss to John’s unresisting lips, “Of course I think you’re perfect John, I wouldn’t fall in love with someone who wasn’t absolutely perfect for me would I? Do be reasonable.” He turned on his heel and left an entirely stunned doctor behind him. A minute later Sherlock could hear John running to catch up, the doctor falling into place beside him. The smaller man said not a word but he did tangle his fingers into Sherlock’s, holding his hand for the rest of their long walk back to Baker Street and home.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to credit GeekishChic and Ravenwolf36 for yet again feeding me plot bunnies.


End file.
